Modern wireless devices such as cell phones, tablets, and other portable computing devices often include multiple types of radios for communication purposes. For instance, a smart phone may include a 4G radio to connect to a cell tower, a WiFi radio to connect to a local internet hot spot, and a Bluetooth radio to connect to a nearby device such as a headset or keyboard. The 4G radio can operate in the 2.3 Gigahertz (GHz) and 2.5 GHz range at substantially higher power than the WiFi and Bluetooth radios, which typically operate in the 2.4 GHz range. This can result in communication with the 4G radio causing substantial interference in the lower power WiFi and Bluetooth radios, thereby reducing the effectiveness of communication of each of the collocated radios.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.